The present invention is in the field of visual display devices and is more specifically directed to a unique visual display of a bi-directional view capability, which can be mounted between the back-facing surfaces of back-to-back rows of gaming or vending machines for encouraging use or providing other messages for customers or users of both rows of such machines. One contemplated usage of the present invention is in connection with back-to-back rows of slot machines; however, usage of the subject invention is not limited to slot machines since the invention has equal applicability for usage with other types of vending machines, including but not limited to, merchandise display cabinets and the like.
The field of signs and display devices is replete with devices providing back-to-back or double-sided displays of information such as exemplified in. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,599 and 5,682,696. Other prior devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,211; 5,295,500 and 5,799,767 are directed to various types of apparatus for attaching a sign to supporting structures such as posts, automobiles and the like. Similarly, the use of signs with gaming devices such as slot machines is well known and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,125 in which a forwardly-facing sign is provided on fixedly extending vertical pipes attached to the base on which the slot machine rests. However, the prior art is devoid of any teaching of double-sided signs or other display materials which can be easily changed and in which a single sign is visible by users of two back-to-back gaming machines while being easily replaceable without need for mechanical connection or disassembly of any sort.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need for display assemblies or apparatus, which can be easily associated with or removed from association with back-to-back machines such as gaming machines or the like without there being any need for mechanical connection, disconnection or other time consuming and expensive procedures.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display apparatus for mounting on back-to-back gaming or other devices, which can provide messages to persons viewing such devices from the front of either of the devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved sign assembly, which can be positioned on and supported in stable manner between two rows of devices arranged in back-to-back manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved back-lit display apparatus for mounting on back-to-back gaming or other devices, which can provide messages to persons viewing such devices from the front of either of the devices.
An additional object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved back-lit sign assembly, which can be positioned on and supported in a stable manner between two rows of devices arranged in back-to-back manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved display having leg-type supports resting on the tops of back-to-back devices and including means engaging such devices for providing horizontal stability.
Achievement of the foregoing objects of the invention is enabled by the preferred embodiments of the invention through the provision of a display mounting assembly comprising first and second vertical metal legs having transverse stop plates extending in cantilever manner from opposite sides of each leg. The stop plates are positioned above the lower end of the leg which is extended downwardly into an open space or valley between back-to-back rows of gaming or vending machines. Visual display supports comprising fiber panels, boards or the like are attached to the upper ends of the vertical legs and include clamp frame members defining a rectangular periphery of the display supports and which are openable to receive and clamp posters, signs or the like on outwardly facing surfaces of the assembly so that such signs are visible to users of either row of vending or gaming machines.
An alternative embodiment of the invention comprises a back-lit display mounting assembly in which translucent support panels are provided in place of fiber panels or boards and fluorescent light tubes or other light sources are incorporated between the translucent panels for effecting display of transparency type posters, signs or the like. The back-lit embodiment is identical to the first embodiment with the exception of the fact that the translucent support panels are spaced apart a greater distance than the fiber panels of the first embodiment so as to accommodate positioning of the fluorescent tubes.
Alternative embodiments additionally include rounded corner construction, which can be used with either the first embodiment or the alternative back-lit embodiment if desired.